drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Catman Vs White Pants Man
Rambles pulled out his glocks and began to shoot at the robots. The DugaDugaDu robot flew and tackled Rambles down and began punching him. "Heh missed you big guy!", Rambles said shooting him in his robotic chest. Catman turned around and saw White Pants Bot running at him with his spider legs. He picked him up by the color and smashed him into the ground. Catman jumped right back up with his robot legs and kicked him in the head. White pants bot controlled a bunch of little robots with white pants to began to dog pile on Catman. He tried to shake them off but there were too many of them. Rambles shoot them off. "Heh thanks Rambles", Catman said. White pants bot threw Catman against the floor several times. "Do it now!", Rex said to White Pants Bot. WPB threw Catman to the side and grabbed Rambles. A big light flashed in his face and Rambles collapsed to the floor. ''there it is Nolan. The end of a generation." Rambles pulled his gun at Nolan's head. "You know, Shawn, i know you are still in there. Just come out. remember our old adventures." Rambles collapsed to the ground. ''The doors slammed open and revealed Rambles, who was dressed like a stereotypical cowboy. "Y'all better freeze, or you'll have a taste of bullet," Rambles said in a horrible western accent. The hooded men just stared at him in bewilderment, until they started laughing. Nolan, who was wearing a similar outfit, popped up behind Rambles, "I don't think they're scared of you." "Shut up, Nolan! Besides, you can't be a cowboy since you're Asian," Rambles said. "Actually, facts state that most cowboys were-" "Let me handle this!" Rambles shouted, then fired into the crowd of terrorists. They all fell down one by one, until none were standing. '' Rambles stood up with both his guns on the ground. The rest of the team looked at him. "I remember..." Peanut looked at him smiled and had tears run down her face and she ran up to him and hugged him. Rambles didn't hug back. Rambles looked to the side and saw Rex jumping threw a portal. Rambles ran at it but it was too late it closed. But then a small portal opened up. Nolan sat there in a dark room. Shaking. He looked up and saw the little portal and saw Rambles looking at him "Nolan run!!!!" "Its too late they are already here... Just talk to me Rambles" "Actually its Shawn..." Nolan looked up and smiled. "Don't worry man it will be ok... Dvergr man is probably on his way..." There was a boom "Shawn my family is back there in the past... Take care of them" "Nolan noo... its going to be ok." "See you soon buddy...", Nolan said to Rambles. "No...", Rambles said. Right then White Pants Bot Came in and smacked Nolan across the room. Nolan grabbed his laser and began firing at him. But DugaDugaDu came behind him and punched him in the back of the head. He turned around and began shooting at him when WPB came from behind him and impaled him from the back going threw the front. "NOOOOO", Rambles shouted threw the portal. Nolan looked at him and smiled. The portal closed.